Broken
by rachelnn
Summary: "What about Glee Club?" Carl suggests. Chole snorts, "I have enough problems as it is without the drama of McKinley's Glee Club."


Broken

_(Introduction)_

* * *

><p>"Chloe Peek!"<p>

At the sound of my name I feel my eyes widen and stare over at my brother with urgency. "Hurry up and close the door then!" I order as he closes my Jeeps door after me before rushing over to the drivers seat and jumping in.

From experience, investigating my older brothers screams were never a good thing, especially if it was your name he was yelling. Carl pushes the Jeep into drive and backs out of the driveway quickly before heading down the main street towards William McKinley High School.

"He's been rather bitter since the accident hasn't he?" Carl questions as I fiddle with my iPod trying to connect it to the sound system.

"You'd think he was the one who shattered his whole leg" I snap looking down at the cast that my whole right leg was encased in. I had been in different casts for months now and had suffered through one rebreeding and had an operation coming up in a few months. I guess shattered wasn't the way to put it, but my leg had suffered two major breaks (clean breaks) and my knee probably wouldn't be the same again.

"He blame's himself you know, go easy on him." Carl, my younger brother tries to sympathize. I grunt, I didn't blame Jason after all I had urged him to take me to the party with him, being in college I thought a college party would be cool. It had been col, until we were driving home from the party and a drunk driver from the party crashed into his car.

I had spent a few weeks in the hospital also suffering from a broken arm and a few cracked ribs, my leg though which I had half hanging out the window in a moment of buzzed bliss hadn't been retracted into the car fast enough.

I tap my left foot along with the music playing before reaching over and turning it up, ignoring the eye roll I was getting.

_According to you_

_I'm stupid,_

_I'm useless,_

_I can't do anything right._

_According to you_

_I'm difficult,_

_hard to please,_

_forever changing my mind._

_I'm a mess in a dress,_

_can't show up on time,_

_even if it would save my life._

_According to you. According to you._

I sing smiling over at my brother who just continued to shake his head, I hum the rest of the song and watch as he leans over to turn the volume down.

"Why don't you join the Glee Club? A few guys on the team are on it…"

I snort, "I have enough problems without having to deal with the drama that comes with the Glee Club."

"Some of your friends-"

"-They are _not_ my friends anymore," I interrupt him quickly thinking about my former friends on the squad, the ever popular Cherrios.

Carl pulls into the school parking lot pushing the Keep into park. With a large hand he ruffles my black hair, hair that matched his own. "Look, I just want to see you happy again. You're my big sister."

I sigh deeply before giving him a small smile, punching his shoulder. "Go get my crutches and help me out of this monster." I joke weakly.

Carl laughs opening his door and stepping out. "Say's the girl who wanted the Jeep for her birthday."

* * *

><p>"Chole, a quick word please?" Mr. Schuester calls from the front of the class. I hobble over before sitting down on one of the front desks leaning my crutches beside me.<p>

"Is there a problem Mr. Schu?" I question my Spanish teacher who was now leaning against his desk looking down at me kindly. I did like Mr. Schuester, he was probably one of my favourite teachers but ever since my accident, he like every other teacher seemed to want to check in more then I thought was necessary.

"Just wanted to see how you were doing," he smiles causing me to shift around in my sheet. For some reason I didn't think I was going to like where this conversation was going to go.

"I'm good, I really should get going though before Carl leaves without me…" I hint not subtly making to grab my crutches.

"Actually, your brother came to talk to me third period," Mr. Schu starts causing me to groan.

"No offence Mr. Schu but your Glee Club has more drama then my already annoying and complicated life. I really don't want to walk into that, Rachel Berry sent that transfer student to a crack house out of jealously. I have one broken leg, I'm still getting over the trauma of my accident, honestly I don't think I could deal with your Glee Club."

"How did you hear about Rachel-"

"She's crazy, everyone knows that!" I snort bringing the crutches under my arms and heading for the door. "Thanks for the offer Mr. Schu but, no thanks." I thank him turning to leave the room.

Glee Club. Yeah. Right,


End file.
